


Dirty Little Secret

by Figment81



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble from Abby's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

I'm their dirty little secret, something to be hidden at all costs. Whenever things get too much for them to handle or a case has a bad effect on them, then they come to me in the middle of the night and let themselves into my apartment. They creep into my bed and use my body as their stress relief then just leave. I'm left alone in the dark wondering how long it will be until they return again. Neither of us ever says a word and we don't discuss it at any other time. I'm their dirty little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I know who I was thinking about when I wrote this but I think it works for several different pairings.


End file.
